Déjà vu
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Ellos querían conocer a detalle sobre su pasado. Conocer con exactitud todo lo ocurrido en esa época. Y ahora que tienen la oportunidad de una manera tan exacta y extraña, desean salir de ella como de lugar. — KiKasa — KagaKuro — AoSaku — MidoTaka — MuraHimu — AkaFuri —
1. Imposible

— Mi pregunta es... ¿¡Por qué hicieron esta reunión!?  
— ¿Por qué tan molesto, Kasamatsu?  
— Sólo estamos conviviendo cómo una familia...  
— Es algo natural...  
— Yukio, se te harán arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño así.  
— Sí, sí. Y tus ojos son tan bonitos para que nos miren con odio. ¡En especial a mí! Duele que me mires con enojo...

Idiotas... No había otro término para llamarlos.

La situación era esta. Seis chicos de preparatoria tomaban café y disfrutaban de distintos postres en la cafetería más alejada de sus institutos. Capricho de Sakurai que, al saber más sobre cocina , había acudido a cada restaurante especializado en platillos dulces y pasteles, y conocía los mejores.

Sentados en una mesa para ocho, con seis sillas ocupadas, se encontraban Kagami, Furihata y Sakurai de un lado, mientras Himuro, Kasamatsu y Takao en el otro. El de ojos azules fruncía el ceño y miraba a cada uno con molestia. Era un día entre semana y, para ser más específico, en temporada de exámenes, y a muchachos se les ocurría llamarlo para una reunión de improvisto. No es que le molestara verlos, pero debía estudiar si quería ingresar a una universidad de alto reconocimiento y cerca de Kaijo. No conocía las razones para reunirse, lo único que sabía era que los otros actuaban vagamente felices e ignoraban sus repetidas preguntas.

Suspiró. A pesar de todo eran sus amigos y no podía molestarse (Mucho) con ellos. Contestaría por orden:

— Conociendote no estudias para presentar un examen, Kagami. — Ya no importaba el tema del respeto entre ellos, se acostumbró a ser llamado de cualquier forma que ya no gastaba sus energías en corregirlos. — Sé que somos cómo una familia, Sakurai, y sí, es algo natural, Furihata, pero aún no logro comprender el porqué de todo esto. Llamaron tan de repente... — Su mirada ahora se enfocó en el par de azabaches que tenía a cada lado, primeramente en Himuro quien con su inexpresivo rostro le daba a entender que la situación era confusa solo para él, ya que en realidad parecía estar inspeccionando su rostro en busca de alguna arruga. — Ustedes me hacen fruncir el ceño de esta forma. ¡Llevo haciendo la misma pregunta desde que llegué y nadie me dice nada! — Giró su rostro para encontrarse con Takao y su drama por haber sido visto con enojo. — Me hacen enojar, poco, pero lo hacen. No te sientas herido, idiota, yo te quiero. — Palmeó su espalda y el drama despareció. Era de esperarse que Takao se abrazara de una forma tan cariñosa del capitán de Kaijo, así que los presentes estaban más que acostumbrados.  
— Kagami no suele estudiar para nada. Tiende a pedir el lápiz que le regaló Midorima a Kuroko para presentar cada uno, y ni eso le ayuda a pasar con notas altas.-  
— ¡Oi! — Se quejó ante lo dicho por Furihata, pero era cierto. En cada prueba era necesario ese jodido lápiz por no haber estudiado y pasar la mayoría de su tiempo leyendo revistas, viendo programas deportivos, ir a la cancha a entrenar o dormir el resto del día y ,para hacer más difícil la cosa, el chico fantasma se rehusaba a prestarle aquel utensilio escolar.  
— Queríamos hablar, solamente. Discúlpenos si interrumpimos su hora de estudio.-  
— Pero tampoco es cómo si los estudios fueran más importantes que nosotros, ¿verdad, Yukio? — Yukio soltó un suspiró tras esas palabras y con la mirada de todos encima tuvo que ser sincero, cosa que pocas veces se le daba bien.  
— No. Ustedes son más importantes. Pero aún me parece bastante curioso que sus parejas tuvieran que reunirse ''por los viejos tiempos'' y nos hallemos justo en un café el mismo día.  
— Kise también en tu pareja.  
— Por desgracia, Kagami.

Y les pareció absurdo que dijera aquello cuándo el amor entre los jugadores de Kaijo se notaba desde lejos. Pero decidieron dejarlo pasar al conocer cómo era Yukio y que seguiría negando la relación que tenía con el rubio a pesar de los muchos besos que de daban en público. Las miradas de todos, con excepción del azabache de ojos azules, se enfocaron en Furihata. Miradas las cuales le decían que era hora de confesar todo antes de que Yukio se pusiera pesado. Con tranquilidad, dejó su capuccino en la mesa y aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención del mayor.

— Le pedí a Takao que le llamara para encontrarnos aquí. La razón ya fue mencionada antes, Kasamatsu-San. Me es injusto que nuestras parejas salgan a divertirse entre ellos mientras que nosotros permanecemos en nuestras casas haciendo nada. Y, aunque me diga que lo suyo era importante, no puede evitar sentir lo mismo que todos nosotros cuando Kise le mencionó sobre esa reunión. Sabemos perfectamente que, como todos, tiene celos de los amigos de su pareja. Yo sé, al verlo en sus ojos, que le molesta en demasía que Aomine se acerque de manera tan amistosa con Kise o que este mismo sea cariñoso con Kuroko. Así que no sea amargado y disfrute de todo esto, que mucho me costó convencer a cada uno-

Volvió a tomar la taza de café con un poco de elegancia y ternura. Su vocabulario se extendió gracias al pasar el tiempo con Akashi, además algunos modales que debía aprender para las cenas en su mansión quedaron impregnados en su rutina diaria. Tomando en cuenta de que lograba darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás a través de su mirar, no tanto cómo Kuroko, creyó necesaria esa reunión. ¡Y quería verlos! ¿Acaso no podía?

Kasamatsu tuvo que callar. Lo que dijo el castaño fue cierto y no podía renegar. Con un bufido y las sonrisas burlonas de sus compañeros bebió del expresso que le fue entregado minutos atrás.

El resto de la tarde se basó en pláticas sin sentido. Unas veces charlaban del avance de sus equipos, cómo pulían sus habilidades y cuantos errores individuales corregían. Kagami y Kuroko se sincronizaban cada vez mejor, el comenzar una relación ayudaba bastante en su juego de pareja y el llegar del balón era perfecto. Kasamatsu contaba casi con orgullo la mejoría del pie de su As, sin pasar de largo el profundo odio que le tenía a Haizaki por causar aquello. También que pronto sería su graduación y que todos estaban invitados, pronto les haría llegar su invitación.

Murasakibara comía mucho, decía Himuro, y todavía negaba su amor por el baloncesto, pero eso no le impedía dar todo en los entrenamientos para cuando se enfrentaran a Seirin dar una revancha inolvidable para Kagami quien, al escuchar eso, le declaró la guerra a su hermano. Mientras Sakurai y Furihata recibían lecciones extras por sus parejas. Siendo el Ace y el capitán de Teiko sus entrenamientos eran fuertes, les exigían demasiado, pero no ponían objeción. El tiempo mostró que sus habilidades mejoraron. Takao, a diferencia de todos, se ahorró la plática resumiendo que Midorima seguía siendo un tsundere que entrenaba extra para tener su partido contra Kaijo.

* * *

— ¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos juntos? — Fue la pregunta que salió de los labios del chico halcón en el camino a las canchas más cercanas. Por capricho de Kagami pagaron sus bebidas para salir a jugar un tres a tres, con la conversación reciente sus ganas de jugar se encendieron y casi por milagro Furihata llevaba una pelota de basket.  
— Claro que recuerdo. Perdimos pero fue un encuentro que no olvidaré. — Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro de Yukio, a la cual fue rápidamente correspondida por el otro.  
— ¡Pido formar equipo con Kasamatsu-San! — Exclamó Takao girándose hacia atrás, donde venían los restantes conversando entre si.  
— Iré con ustedes.  
— ¡Claro! ¡Con Himuro ya formaríamos un equipo de tres!  
— Kagami, Furihata y Sakurai irán en el mismo equipo. — Ordenó el mayor de todos (O sea, Kasamatsu) tomando el brazo del jugador de Shutoku para que no se cayera al caminar de espaldas. Kagami volteó a ver a ambos castaños sonrientes por poder jugar junto a alguien cómo Kagami . No dudó ni un minuto y pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de los menores.  
— Ustedes dos son tan tiernos. Espero que esa ternura sirva para ganar.

Kasamatsu diría algo si hubiera notado la forma en que se disculpaba Sakurai por el comentario de Kagami. Sin embargo detuvo su paso justo en la entrada de las canchas, siendo golpeado por el azabache halcón.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kasamatsu-San? — Preguntó. La mirada azulada observaba con determinación la cancha. Era como si Kasamatsu quisiera memorizar esa vista o descifrar algo se esta.  
— Takao... ¿Por qué ese balón rebota si este lugar debería estar vacío?

Ahora los ojos plateados se enfocaban de igual forma en la cancha. El balón botaba justo debajo de la canasta, más no como si hubiera sido encestado. Parecía que alguien había intentado anotar con un resultado fallido. Entrecerró sus ojos y pudo notarlo.

Cabellera celeste.

— Yukio, Kazunari. ¿Qué pasa? — Llegó Himuro notando un poco extraños a los otros azabaches.  
— Himuro, ¿ves lo que nosotros?

Siguió el camino del dedo del mayor, pero tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta del pequeño niño que se encontraba ahí. Jugando solo en esas canchas callejeras, intentado en vano anotar dos puntos y dribleando cómo todo un principiante.

— Él...

Para ese momento, Kagami junto los castaños habían llegado. Había un silencio en todo el lugar y solo es escuchaba el rebotar del esférico sobre el asfalto. Todo era extraño. Imposible que algo así llegara a suceder. Quizá era su imaginación, tal vez la cafeína ya daba sus efectos, pero los seis muchachos miraban lo mismo.

En poco tiempo un muchacho le hizo compañía al dueño de esa cabellera celeste.

Castaño anaranjado y piel morena clara.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quieres jugar?


	2. ¿Quieres jugar?

Ese día, durante una de las cuantas tardes después de la escuela, decidió que lo mejor era ver televisión. Despejarse un poco de las actividades impuestas cómo tareas y relajar su mente de formulas matemáticas básicas que le enseñaban en la primaria. De verdad era necesario un cambio de ambiente en la sala de su hogar, su madre limpiaba la cocina mientras que su abuela tomaba aíre fresco en el jardín. Su padre seguía en el trabajo y no llegaría hasta más tarde. No había con quien jugar o platicar sobre los programas que vio en la mañana. Era obvio que su llegaba a hacer eso con su mamá esta no le pondría la suficiente atención por estar ocupada en la cocina o su abuela se quedaría dormida, ya que ella decía que con el tono que usaba en sus platicas, uno tranquilo, suave y dulce, lograba llevarla a ese estado.

Tomó el control y apretó el botón rojo, prendiendo el aparato que enseguida emitió el ruido de un canal de doramas, culpa de la señora Kuroko por apagarlo justo ahí antes de ponerse a hacer los quehaceres del hogar.

— ¡Kuroko! ¿Ya terminaste la tarea? — Fue lo que preguntó ella al llegar al umbral de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala, la cual estaba conectada con la cocina.  
— Sí. Quiero relajarme un poco. ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa por la pregunta un tanto ilógica del menor. Ya televisión ya había sido encendida, además no podía decirle ''No'' a su adorado hijo, menos con esa cara tan tierna. Cumplió con sus deberes, se merecía una recompensa. Asintió y volvió para continuar con su trabajo, mientras que Kuroko cambiaba de canal sin encontrar nada que le interesara. Un anime, pelicula, incluso un dorama viejo. Cualquier cosa que capturara su vista sería bienvenido a pasar el resto de la tarde con él. Canal tras canal y pronto sus ojos se abrieron con algo de extrañeza e interés. Un partido de baloncesto era presentado por la liga japonesa y, con su suerte, apenas daba inicio. Sonó la campanilla y ambos equipos pisaron la cancha, dando cómo resultado el rechinar de las zapatillas especializadas para ese tipo de suelo.

Kuroko se fascinó al instante por la manera en que ese juego se desarrollaba, las técnicas, la forma en que el balón entraba al aro dependiendo de el muñequear de cada jugador, el liderazgo de cada equipo. Pero lo que más hizo que sus piernas se impacientaran por tocar una pelota de ese deporte y jugar cómo ellos era la pasión que ponían en el juego. Se notaba que amaban el baloncesto, que ese tipo de deporte era lo que más abarcaba su vida. Quería jugar, jugar cómo ellos y sentir esa alegría por sus venas. Que una adrenalina recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo y le alentara a seguir adelante hasta que la bocina del recinto dará por terminado el encuentro.

Su padre llegó después de todo el tiempo que duró frente el televisor y, emocionado, se levantó del suelo para correr a la entrada y lanzarse en brazos del mayor. Recibiendo a su hijo y cargándolo, dijo cuanto le había extrañado en todo el día. Kuroko dio un par de besos en la mejilla de su padre y de inmediato este notó que algo traía su pequeño. No actuaba tan cariñoso, no si algo quería. Rápidamente preguntó y cómo respuesta obtuvo...

— ¡Quiero jugar baloncesto!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro llevó a su hijo, siempre cargándolo, a la cochera de su hogar. Lo dejó en el suelo y empezó a buscar entre cajas y cajas algo especial. El pequeño le observaba tratando de averiguar que ocurría, mas la pregunta que le haría sobre que buscaba no fue permitida para salir de sus labios cuándo el mayor mostró una vieja pero resistente pelota de baloncesto. Los ojos celestes se iluminaron, al igual que al ver el partido, y agarró la pelota entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos.

— Ve a jugar a las canchas de aquí cerca un rato. Pero procura llegar antes de la cena o si no tu madre se enfadará.

Y así lo hizo. Corrió fuera de su casa hasta llegar al parque y comenzar a botar la pelota, tal y cómo recordaba del partido. Intentos fallidos de dirblear, logrando que la pelota pegara con sus piernas, o encestar, sin siquiera llegar a la canasta, fueron el resumen de ese día. En los siguientes empezaba a dominar el balón. Ya lo botaba con más fluidez y en ocasiones pasaba entre sus piernas sin poder atraparlo con la otra mano. Los tiros eran cada vez más certeros, o eso decía ya que por su baja estatura y el poco conocimiento en técnicas que le hicieran posible encestar causaban que con trabajo pudiera lanzar. Pero estaba feliz. Así debía sentirse, ¿no? Comprendía que a penas era un principiante en ese juego y que aún faltaba mucho para poder jugar cómo un profesional.

Eso hacía que no se rindiera por nada.

Otro lanzamiento a la canasta fallido. Respiraba con algo de dificultad por todo el esfuerzo que ponía. Su cuerpo era débil, se cansaba más rápido de lo normal. Fue entonces, cuando se limpiaba el sudor del mentón con su blanca camiseta, que escuchó una voz preguntándole si quería jugar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quieres jugar? Aunque veo que ya lo haces... — El chico rió ligeramente. Kuroko le miró algo confundido, mas su expresión no lo demostraba. ¿Quería jugar con él?  
— Disculpa... ¿De verdad quieres jugar conmigo?  
— ¡Claro! No veo porqué no.

Y, aunque comprendiera que para jugar del todo bien debía seguir practicando, apreciaba que el chico era bueno y que si jugaban perdería. Por ese motivo quiso rechazar su oferta, ¿pero estaba bien hacer eso? Veía en sus ojos el mismo brillo especial que el de los jugadores en la televisión, y sinceramente eso le atraía.

* * *

Realmente debía ser un sueño, todo lo que sucedía frente sus ojos era imposible y tal sólo un pretexto así serviría para aclarar sus mentes. No podría ser el mismísimo Kuroko, el chico fantasma de Teiko y la sombra de la luz de Seirin, aquel pequeño niño que botaba el balón mientras sus pequeños ojos celestes se enfocaban en el chico delante suyo, quién parecía ser de la misma edad. ¿Acaso se quedaron dormidos en el café? No, eso también era imposible. Tenían el sentido del tacto, aún saboreaban el café en sus paladares y el olfato les funcionaba de maravilla. Sus ojos les jugaban chueco, a todos, así como sus oídos. ¡Esa voz era idéntica! Sólo que un poco más aguda. ¡Era el mismo Kuroko! Un sueño. Sí. Eso debía ser. Producto de su imaginación y sólo eso.

Su cerebro procesaba tantas preguntas mas sus bocas permanecían abiertas en una gran sorpresa, sin emitir sonido alguno de estas. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué miraban a un Kuroko de quinto de primaria cuándo ese tiempo ya había pasado? ¿Esto era real? Incluso las preguntas mas estúpidas pasaban por su mente. ¿Y si el café tenía droga? Sería tonto pensar eso, pero se repetía varias veces por las cabezas de los presentes, de los espectadores de esa escena imposible.

Fue cuando Kasamatsu se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — Los niños habían comenzado a jugar junto con la voz del mayor. Kuroko bloqueaba en vano los ataques del castaño y este encestaba repetidas veces, alguna con tiros de bandeja y otra con tiros a distancia logrando dos puntos.  
— ¡Ese es Kuroko!  
— Gracias, Kagami. Si no nos dices no nos daríamos cuenta. — Mofó Furihata llevando su vista al pelirrojo y rodeando los ojos para volver a mirar a aquellos niños. Él no era un idiota, pero se sentía así. ¡Crueles! Esos enanos eran crueles.  
— ¿Pero no acaso esto no puede ser? Kuroko está con Shin-Chan y los demás, sólo con mágia podría ocurrir esto...  
— Y la magia no existe — Rectificó Sakurai causando que todas las miradas se posaran en él por la seriedad en que lo dijo. — Quizá sólo es imaginación nuestra, pero si así lo fuera, también sería imposible que todos pensemos lo mismo — Justo ahí se escuchó el sonido de la pelota siendo encestada — Por ejemplo, todos hemos escuchado ese ruido. ¿Cierto? — Ellos asintieron.  
— También vemos al niño castaño que juega con Kuroko. ¿No lo conocemos de algún lado, Kagami?

Ante lo dicho por el número doce, el grupo de muchachos llevaron nuevamente sus ojos a las pequeñas personitas que jugaban en la cancha, entrecerrando estos para tener mejor visibilidad. Recordaban a ese niño, vagamente su cerebro reconocía ese rostro. Nunca habían jugado con él durante la Winter Cup o la Inter High y no asistía a ningún instituto común. Aunque sea un nombre, algo necesitaban para darse una pista de quien era, pero nada. Era como si su cerebro quisiera ayudarlos pero no encontraba el como.

— Será mejor preguntarle — Y Takao hubiera ido con los menores a cuestionar sus nombres si un brazo no le detuviera. Sakurai alcanzó a tomar de su camisa antes de que diera un paso a enfrente.  
— No puedes hacerlo. ¿Conoces la regla del espacio-tiempo? Si por alguna razón viajamos al pasado, interrumpir la linea temporal de las acciones realizadas por los de esta época sería lo peor.  
— ¡Vaya! Sabes mucho de esto, cariño. Pensaba que sólo nosotros teníamos esos conocimientos.

Esa voz... tenía más pluma que cualquier ave. Sonaba tan familia para todos los presentes de preparatoria... Sin pesarlo, voltearon hacia atrás, dirección donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con un Mibuchi Reo vestido de blanco. Era un traje tan... desvelante. Pantalones largos blancos con zapatillas de vestir del mismo color, una fina cadena en color plata colgando de su cintura, su abdomen descubierto y su pecho siendo tapado por un chaleco en el de color hueso con detalles en plata y, no podría faltar, sus facciones remarcadas con algo de maquillaje y sus suaves cabellos negros peinados a la perfección. Mibuchi siempre tan... metrosexual. Pero eso no era lo importante.

Ignorando los rostros de confusión, la cual se remarcó con la aparición de cierto pelinegro, Mibuchi pasó hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los niños de primaria y en un movimiento hizo aparecer lo que parecía ser una especie de nube. Tomó asiento en ella, cruzando una pierna por encima de la otra y tomando las rodillas con sus manos entrelazadas. Un acto tan femenino pero digno de alguien como él.

—Es un lindo día, ¿no? — Una sonrisa amable surcó sus labios mientras que tres pares de muchachos arqueaban su ceja. Sí, incluso el inexpresivo de Himuro.  
— Mibuchi-San, ¿qué hace aquí? — Se oyó en voz de Furihata — ¿Y por qué viste así?  
— ¿Ah? ¿No es lindo, Furihata? — Frunció el entrecejo. Reo jamas le había dicho de esa forma.  
— Usted no es Mibuchi-San... — El castaño se escabulló entre el grupo para quedar en frente del azabache.  
— Claro que no lo soy. Me he apropiado de su cuerpo para venir a hablar con ustedes, queridos. ¿Saben en lo que se han metido? — La voz afeminada del integrante de Rakuzan se escuchaba seria, mas no dejaba de tener ese toque tan... homo.  
— De hecho sí. Viajamos por el tiempo con un café mágico que tomamos hace unos minutos. — Dijo Kasamatsu sarcástico.

Reo le miró y su sonrisa comenzó a irradiar arrogancia. Era bastante obvio, con ver esos rostros, que no sabían que habían hecho.

— Fueron tan ilusos... — Chasqueó su indice con el pulgar. Kuroko y el castaño que jugaban a sus espaldas se detuvieron, no hacían movimiento alguno. Sus rostros confundidos se volvieron decididos, querían respuestas y al parecer pseudo Mibuchi podía contestarselas. Pero aparte de eso, estaban intrigados por el comentario anterior. — Antes que nada, prefiero presentarme como es debido. Lo más seguro es que me estarán viendo el resto del tiempo. — La nube desaparición a medida que se levantaba de ella. — ¿Ustedes creen en la palabra... ''Destino''? — Sakurai se sorprendió. Esa era una de las frases reconocible de uno de sus anime preferidos.

Y no necesitó respuesta que oír, aún si estas fueran dichas. Sonaría tonto pero era capaz de leer pensamientos ajenos. Todos creían en el destino, en especial Furihata. Pero entre ellos estaba alguien que no concordaba con esa palabra.

— No.  
— ¿No crees en el destino, Kasamatsu?  
— El destino no existe. Es algo bastante absurdo pensar en ello. Nuestro camino no está trazado — Firme, como siempre.

La mirada que le mostró Reo le dio escalofríos.

— Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? — Preguntó Kagami — ¿Por qué apareces de repente? ¿Por qué Kuroko está jugando con ese niño y tiene aspecto de un niño de primaria? ¿Por qué pudiste detenerlos y qué fue esa cosa de la nube?  
— Kagami, tienes tantas preguntas. — Suspiró. — Les pregunté sobre su creencia en el destino por una cosa. Yo soy el destino. He tomado prestado el cuerpo de Mibuchi Reo, jugador de Rakuzan y persona que conocen bastante bien. Están aquí por capricho suyo.  
— ¿Nuestro?  
— ¿Recuerdan esa platica que tuvieron por Whatsapp, Takao? — Le preguntó — Ustedes desean saber más sobre el pasado que cargan cada una de sus parejas, ¿no es así?

* * *

~Grupo de Whatsapp. Conversación en grupo. Nombre: Takao y su banda.~

Kagami Taiga: Sigo diciendo que el nombre del grupo es un asco.  
Takao Kazunrai: ¡Shin-Chan dijo que era genial!  
Kasamatsu Yukio: ¿Midorima sabe de este chat?  
Himuro Tatsuya: Pensé que era algo privado, Kazunari.  
Takao Kazunari: ¡No sabe nada! Simplemente le pregunté ''Shin-Chan, ¿''Takao y su banda'' suena genial?'' ¡Y me dijo que sí!  
Kagami Taiga: Le ha de haber hecho berrinche...  
Himuro Tatsuya: Lo mismo pienso.  
Takao Kazunari: ¡Que crueles! Kasamatsu-San no piensa lo mismo.  
Kasamatsu Yukio: ...  
Takao Kazunari: ¡Kasamatsu-San!  
Sakurai Ryo: Hola.  
Himuro Tatsuya: Ryo, te conectaste tarde. ¿Sucedió algo?  
Sakurai Ryo: Bueno... Salí con Furihata a la tienda de comics. Lo siento.  
Kagami Taiga: Justo se acaba de conectar Furi.  
Furihata Kouki: ¡Hola!  
Furihata Kouki: Oh, veo que todavía siguen con el tema del nombre.  
Furihata Kouki: Para mí es lindo. 3 Aunque algo raro.  
Takao Kazunari: ¡Ja!  
Sakurai Ryo: ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?  
Takao Kazunari: ¿Qué sucede?  
Kagami Taiga: ¿Qué?  
Himuro Tatsuya: ¿Pasó algo malo?  
Kasamatsu Yukio: Dale. Tú pregunta.  
Furihata Kouki: ¿Es lo que hablamos hace rato?  
Sakurai Ryo: Sí...  
Sakurai Ryo: ¿Ha ustedes les han contado sobre Teiko? O sea, me refiero a que si les han explicado la historia completa. No sólo la relacionada con el baloncesto.  
Furihata Kouki: Que les expliquen como se sentían, que tantas relaciones tuvieron y cual era la manera en que se disolvían en estas.  
Furihata Kouki: Sakurai se refiere a que si les han contado absolutamente todo.  
Kagami Taiga: Furi, Kuroko ya nos contó sobre eso.  
Furihata Kouki: Sí, pero fue sobre el baloncesto, Bakagami. ¿Sabes con exactitud que ocurrió con Aomine o Ogiwara?  
Kagami Taiga: ...  
Himuro Tatsuya: Atsushi llegó a contarme de eso.  
Himuro Tatsuya: Pero lo único que me dijo fue que sentía algo por Akashi, le restó demasiada importancia.  
Takao Kazunari: Shin-Chan jamas me lo contó, pero yo sé que tuvo algo que ver con el rojito ese.  
Takao Kazunari: ¿Sólo yo quiero conocer todo?  
Kasamatsu Yukio: Dejen de pensar en esas tonterías, ese tiempo ya pasó. No deben preocuparse por lo que llegó a suceder o no.  
Kagami Taiga: Desearía poder ver esa época...

* * *

— Ahh. Entonces todo fue culpa de Kagami...

Y Kagami se sorprendía de como lograban sincronizarse para decir aquello. Mibuchi negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una mano se agitaba con delicadeza sobre el aíre.

— No sólo fue culpa de Kagami, sino también ustedes quieren saber más sobre aquel pasado. — Chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y el lugar oscureció. Pronto, donde estaban parecía ser más un cuarto negro, la silueta del azabache vestido de blanco lograba apreciarse claramente y un circulo blanco apareció a lado suyo. — Su deseo se ha cumplido, mortales. — Su voz tomaba mucha más seriedad y se volvió algo más gruesa — Podrán observar cada acontecimiento protagonizado por sus parejas... — En el circulo blanco iban pasando imágenes de los partidos de Teiko, árboles de sakura, siluetas de chicos tomados de la mano, rostros llorando, decepciones, angustia. — Vivirán lo ya vivido. Visitarán lugares ya visitados. Sentirán lo ya sentido. Cada uno pasará por las mismas experiencias que pasaron sus otras mitades. Recorreré lo que ustedes recorrerán y estaré ahí para cuando me necesiten. Y una cosa más... — El circulo desapareció. A medida que Reo hablaba su figura se desvanecía. — No podrán salir de este viaje hasta que todas sus dudas hallan quedado resueltas.

Aquel lugar permaneció oscuro. Negro era lo único que se apreciaba en cada par de ojos presentes y una ventisca fría golpeaba sus cuerpos. ¿Ellos habían deseado eso? Era cierto que querían saber más sobre el pasado de sus amores, conocer la historia completa incluyendo sus relaciones amorosas y demás, pero no de esa forma. Lo que ellos quería era que sus mismas parejas se lo contaran, que narrarán esa historia desde su punto de vista y que le explicarán, con sus palabras, como era que se sentían. No de esa manera.

Ahora sólo quedaba mirarse unos a los otros en busca de una respuesta a las dudas que albergaban su mente, las cuales no habían sido contestadas del todo por aquel Mibuchi ''ángel''. Se preguntaban con la mirada que era lo que debían hacer, todo era obscuridad y frió. No encontraban camino que recorrer. Y como si el mundo los hubiera escuchado mentalmente, la luz volvió a ellos y cerraron los ojos en busca de acostumbrarse a la iluminación.

— Vivirán lo ya vivido... — Citó Takao las palabras de Reo.  
— Visitarán lo ya visitado... — Imitó Kagami.  
— Sentirán lo ya sentido... — Dijo Furihata — ¿Qué significa todo eso?  
— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Kasamatsu dio pasos hasta llegar con los menores, tocando de sus cabellos y hombros — Eso que se hace llamar ''Destino'' quiere responder nuestras preguntas. — Kagami también se acercó, apoyándose en sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del pequeño Kuroko e inspeccionar su rostro. Ver las pocas imágenes que el peli celeste tenía a la mano no se comparaba en verlo de cerca. Era demasiado lindo como niño.  
— Esto suele llamarse ''Déjà vu''. Cada uno de los aspectos que Unmei-San mencionó son los tipos de déjà vu que existe. Déjà vécu es el término francés para ''Ya vivido'', déjà senti para ''Ya sentido'' y déjà visité para ''Ya visitado''. Es posible que experimentemos en piel propia cada sensación que tuvieron ellos. — Explicó Sakurai, recibiendo rostros confusos.  
— Eso quiere decir... — Himuro, quien había permanecido callado la mayoría del tiempo, habló — que de acorde a nuestras parejas, sabremos exactamente que sucedió. Por ejemplo, el recorrido que yo tomaré será el de Atsushi y viviré cada experiencia que el ya vivió.  
— Es por eso lo de ''Ya vivido''... ¿Eso significa que pasaré lo mismo que Sei? — El azabache del lunar asintió quedo.  
— Esto me da mala espina, Furihata.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices? — El pelirrojo se enderezó del lugar, mas le daba la espalda a todos con excepción de Kasamatsu, teniendo él una visión completa de su rostro serio. Mucho más serio a cuando entraba en la cancha.  
— ¿Recuerdas la noche en mi casa antes del partido contra Rakuzan? No sé si ustedes lo saben pero en Teiko pasaron tantas cosas...

''Cien partidos, cien victorias'' quería decir Furihata, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Vivir lo ya vivido, sentir lo ya sentido, eran sinónimos de dolor. Al menos para él y Kagami. Si sentirían en piel propia cada reacción de sus parejas, ¿qué sería lo que pasaría cuando ciertos eventos se presenciaran? Furihata sólo pensaba en una cosa, el despertar del emperador. Mientras que en la mente de Kagami rondaba todo el sufrimiento de Kuroko tras entrar al club de baloncesto. Sería una tortura vivir cada momento...

—Chichos, esto pod-  
—Espera, Sakurai — Le interrumpió Kagami alzando una mano hacia él — Aún me queda una duda — Los ojos rojos que enfocaban al castaño, al cual no se le miraba el rostro, de ninguna posición. Se encontraba completamente de espaldas y ninguno de los mayores lograba verlo. Kasamatsu, con un pequeño desliz de rostro, siguió la mirada rojiza hacia el niño.  
— No lo he dicho en todo este tiempo pero esa cabellera me resulta bastante similar.  
—La veo y sólo logro recordar la final de la Winter Cup — El número diez de Seirin se giró de inmediato a Himuro tras escuchar sus palabras.  
— Es lo mismo que pienso, Tatsuya.

Un silencio se formó y nuevamente el cruzar de miradas se creó. Para todos, la duda de quien era ese niño revoloteaba tan libre en su mente junto con otras más. De verdad, ese cabello café con un tono anaranjado era similar a otra que ya habían visto, sólo que su cerebro no procesaba algun nombre. Kagami caminó lento, a pasos pausados y creando un ambiente raro en las canchas callejeras, las cuales comenzaban a sentirse frías, vacías. Y cuando el rostro de aquel menor se dio a conocer, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de quien se trataba, pero aún así el impacto no disminuyó. Era él, ese grito de aliento que los salvó de caer en la resignación durante el partido de Rakuzan, uno de las ''victimas'' de la generación milagrosa y el apoyo de Kuroko para inicar en el baloncesto.

Ogiwara Shigehiro era la mejor forma de llamar a todos los sentimientos de desesperación, frustración, alentación y fuerza.

Se atrevió a alzar una mano a la altura de su rostro, quería tocarlo, sentir el impulso que lo llevó a conocer a su sombra. O mas bien, quería asegurarse en el fondo de que todo eso era real. ¿En realidad no era su imaginación? ¿Todo lo que pasaba era la verdad? ¿La realidad? No lo sabría hasta sentir la piel de se niño contra sus dedos. Y así lo hizo, las yemas de sus extensiones tocaron la mejilla ligeramente bronceada del menor, y de inmediato, como si esta fuera la nada, sus dedos atravesaron la capa de piel, hasta incrustarse en ella. No parecía ninguna escena de gore retorcido, más bien, era como su la figura fuera un holograma y la parte que era tocada se volviera traslucida.

Ambos niños volvieron a moverse, continuaron respirando y ya no se igualaban con estatuas.

* * *

Siguieron hablando.

—Es tu primera vez jugando, ¿no? — Le preguntó el pequeño castaño a lo que se apresuró a contestar con un asentimiento. — Es obvio. Eres demasiado rigido en tus movimientos...  
— Lo siento, apenas hoy comencé a jugar — Agachó la cabeza, no era su culpa no tener fluidez al momento de moverse junto la pelota.  
— No importa. Mi nombre es Ogiwara Shigehiro. Puedes llamarme Shige — Sonrió a sus anchas, extendiéndole la mano al contrario la cual fue tomada sin chistar.  
— Ogiwara-Kun...

* * *

— Es como si no existiéramos — Mencionó Himuro — Es como si fuéramos simples fantasmas presenciando una obra de teatro.  
— Para ellos somos invisibles. Somos parte de la nada, parte del aíre... — Le continuó Sakurai.  
— Si quisiéramos intervenir sería imposible. Atravesaríamos las cosas tal y como Taiga.  
— Sólo somos espectadores dentro del set de grabación...

Y bueno... Mientras Sakurai y Himuro decían cosas tan... pensadas, los otros cuatro les observaban desde las bancas. Sí, porqué después de que Kagami quisiera tocar a Ogiwara se habían ido a sentar y así poder ver con más comodidad los juegos de los niños. Estos pasaban aleatoriamente, desde su primer encuentro hasta juegos casuales después de la escuela. Y Kagami no podía evitar sentir desde emoción cada que Kuroko miraba al castaño hasta las ganas de jugar.

— Vaya... Parecen que se leyeron bastantes libros de metáforas...  
— Al menos leen libros, no como tú — Mofó el pelinegro. Takao desvió su mirar de aquellos dos poeticos para llevar su mirar cian oscuro al mayor, claramente reprochando con sus labios en un berrinche antes de lanzarse en un abrazo. Kasamatsu ya contaba en el día tres de ellos.  
—Hasta que todas nuestras dudas hayan sido resueltas... —Dijo en un susurro Furihata — Eso significa que no regresaremos a casa, ¿verdad? — Preguntó a sus compañeros, sin embargo su vista se mantenía en el suelo, llenó de tierra y hojas secas.  
— Quiero suponer que el tiempo no pasa aquí... No al menos para nosotros.  
— No viajamos en el pasado, ¿cierto?  
— ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que decían aquellos idiotas? — Yukio se refería a los integrantes de Yosen y Too — Aquel Mibuchi versión ángel nos ha comprado un boleto a cada quien para una función que no queríamos ver. Y si eso no responde tu pregunta, Takao... — Se apartó un poco para hacer unas señas con las manos al castaño y azabache para que se acercaran. — Que ellos te repitan todo...  
— Noup~ Estoy bien así

Los faltantes no tardaron en acercarse, ambos con una expresión seria en el rostro. Sí, también Sakurai.

— Es tan sólo cuestión tiempo para terminar con esto... — Sonó en voz de Tatsuya.  
— Procuren no tener otra duda en el resto del camino y todo estará bien... — Ellos asintieron.  
— Pero ahora, tenemos que preocuparnos por alguien...

Con un desliz de ojos, Himuro llevó todas las miradas a un concentrado Kagami. Sus codos se apoyaban por encima de sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas hacían un soporte para su mentón. Estaba demás el decir que su atención estaba sólamente en esos muchachos de escuela media, con sus negros uniformes desordenados por el jugar del baloncesto. Nadie quería decir algo, y no porqué la mirada de Kagami diera miedo, sabían que ese tiempo le correspondía a él, a Kuroko.

Y Kagami estaba consciente del pensar de sus amigos. Tenía en cuenta que todos querían irse a casa cuanto antes, pero la espera por que aquello sucediera no se podía evitar. Y mientras eso ocurría, debía enfocarse en todo lo que su novio sentía en esa época.

La pura sonrisa le demostraba que era demasiado feliz en ese instante, con la compañía de Ogiwara mientras botaba inexpertamente el balón. Que una gran amistad comenzaba a florecer entre ellos y el convivir mutuo era agradable. Pero el sentir del sexto hombre fantasma no era el mismo.

No era admiración lo que el brillar de sus ojos demostraba. El corazón del pelirrojo latía rápido, con un calor tan conocido que había sentido varías veces junto su Kuroko, el de su tiempo. Pensamientos como ''Él es el mejor''o ''Quiero estar todo el tiempo con él'' rondaban por su mente cual canicas sueltas en una caja con movimiento.

— Hasta aquí, Kuroko — Le ordenó Ogiwara tras una anotación de dos puntos — Estás muy cansado, como yo. — Caminó hasta dar con el de cabellera celeste, quie yacía sentado en el suelo por recibir el impacto por tratar de detener el tiro. Le extendió su mano y con una sonrisa le dijo — Vamos, es hora de descansar.

Kuroko se levantó con ayuda del ajeno y caminaron un poco para sentarse en el suelo, contra el cerco de las canchas. Ogiwara buscó en su bolso y sacó de él un par de paletas chupa chups, rápidamente le dio una al de ojos celestes quien gustoso la acepto y comenzó a comer.

Kagami sintió sus propias mejillas sonrojar de acorde a las de Kuroko.

— Ogiwara-Kun, gracias por enseñarme tanto — Tetsuya dio una lamida a su paleta.  
— No es nada, Kuroko — Le resto importancia de manera suave — Me agrada pasar tiempo contigo.

Su corazón latió más rápido, más de lo normal.

En ese momento estaba sintiendo todo lo que sintió cuando Kuroko le confesó en el balcón de su casa que agradecía haberlo conocido.

Ese mismo día se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a su sombra por el latir acelerado de su corazón.

— Kuroko... ¿Estaba enamorado de Ogiwara?


	3. Opresiones

Lo que sentía no era una opresión. Tampoco sentía que Kuroko le estaba siendo infiel o había sido engañado por él. Nada de eso. Mibuchi ya lo dijo, ¿no? Que sentiría todo lo que Kuroko sintió durante esas épocas... Pero no lograba tener la sensación por completo.

Sí. Su corazón latía tan rápido, signo de que Kuroko estaba sintiendo amor por el castaño, pero había una parte de él que no tenía el sentimiento de amor en su cuerpo, mas no lograba identificarlo. No eran celos, porqué bien sabía sobre la relación que tuvo su pareja con Ogiwara. El peli celeste le contó, justo después de ganar la Winter Cup, que lo que tenía con el castaño era más que amistad, pero le restó importancia a ese asunto diciendo que estaba bastante contento de ganar con Seirin, de estar a su lado y ser su sombra.

En ese momento no lo creía. Kuroko había llorado con tanta felicidad en su mirar cuando aquel castaño se presentó con el gritó que le dio fuerza a todo Seirin, así que el ''más que amistad'' significaba algo más fuerte. Y ahora lo sentía. Kuroko SÍ se enamoró de Ogiwara, tal y cómo se encontraba él mismo de su sombra.

— Lo ve con tanto sentimiento...

Se oyó en voz de Takao. Claro que le veía con sentimiento, después de todo era su primer amor... Uno completamente fallido, porque no importaba lo poco que él sabía de su relación, eso era suficiente para darse cuenta de que lo que hubo entre ellos fue de amistad a nada, y lo peor es que sentiría el desenlace de esa relación tiempo más tarde.

Mientras que Kagami observaba cada escena protagonizada por su pareja y cierto castaño, el resto del grupo lo hacía en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cada vez iban creciendo, Kuroko y Ogiwara tomaban ese aspecto más adulto con el pasar de las ocasiones en que se encontraban para jugar baloncesto, y todos podían notar los cambios en sus rasgos. Primavera, verano, invierno, otoño; esas estaciones pasaban acorde a los partidos que jugaban.

Kagami recopilaba la información necesaria, Himuro y Sakurai ya lo habían dicho, no más dudas para poder salir pronto. Debían resolver todo en su cabeza con las imágenes que el destino les presentaba, así que no tenía por qué distraerse. Y bajo ese mismo contexto los demás trataban de no prestar atención, si no se preguntaban algo la salida llegaría pronto, y eso era lo que querían.

Sentados en las bancas, casi esparcidos por éstas, la mirada de Sakurai se encontraba perdida en algún punto del suelo. Vaya hojas más bonitas tendría el asfalto para que el castaño se les quedara viendo, pero la verdad era que pensaba, y mucho.

Aomine no se había tomado la molestia de explicarle lo de Teiko, y fue por eso que su mente seguía llena de dudas al respecto, así como también de su, aparentemente, intima relación que tuvo con Kuroko. ¿Acaso era la confianza? No, Aomine era muy sensible en ese tema, y el incomodar a su pareja con preguntas que podrían ser interpretadas cómo jugo de limón en una herida abierta no era su intención. Así que todas esas preguntitas quedaban atrapadas en su mente, tratando de encontrar una respuesta por sí solas.

Tan sumergido estaba que apenas sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Reconocía ese tacto, suave pero decidido a la vez, Furihata trataba de llamar su atención. Llevó los propios a los ajenos, fingiendo una sonrisa de total despreocupación para esos ojos café que le miraban preocupadamente. Obvio Furihata no se lo creyó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Saku?  
— No es nada, Furi.

Oh, ese desviar en medio del hablar era signo de que mentía, pero lo dejó pasar. A cambio, posó su vista para ver cómo Kuroko intentaba vanamente burlar a Ogiwara con un dribleo, luego se giró a Takao y Kasamatsu para ver como jugaban un Jan Ken Po y por último vio cómo Himuro jugueteaba acostado en las bancas del lugar con el anillo de su cadena. Para ese entonces, Sakurai había devuelto sus orbes al suelo, escribiendo con una simple ramita el número cuatro... pero al revés.

— Estoy preocupado — Dijo Furihata — No será nada fácil estar estable cuando Akashi-San aparezca. — Esa frase capturó la atención del escolta.  
— Furi, tú eres fuerte, sé que podrás soportarlo...  
— No lo soy, jamás lo he sido, mucho menos cuando se trata de Sei. ¿Recuerdas cuándo jugué con él por primera vez? — ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si gracias a ello y a Aomine se ganó el apodo de ''Chihuahua''.  
— Has convivido con Akashi-San por mucho tiempo...  
— No lo suficiente — Creó un intercambio de miradas, los diferentes tonos castaños se miraban entre sí y Sakurai podía ver la firmeza en esa mirada, la seriedad de sus palabras, incluso el brillo que indicaba el miedo palpitar en su iris.  
— Podrás hacerlo. — Dijo, en un intento de animar a su mejor amigo para llevar a cabo esa situación. Eran dudas que debía resolverlas ellos, poniéndose en los zapatos de su pareja. Debían hacerlo, era casi su obligación.  
— Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso — Le sonrió, no con burla, sino que era una forma de decirle que se había dado cuenta de su estado. — También estás preocupado por lo de Aomine, ¿verdad?

Bien dicen que a los amigos no se les puede engañar, ya que conocen a la perfección tus gestos ante algo, ya sea un sentimiento o situación. Sakurai apreciaba intensamente que alguien cómo Furihata le brindara su amistad, realmente era reconfortante tenerlo a él, era casi cómo su hermano. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios casi sin tener fuerzas para hacerlo.

— No me ha dicho que sucedió en realidad, pero sé que será difícil sobrellevarlo. Momoi-San me ha contado muy poco, y por lo visto esa etapa ha sido muy pesada para él.  
— ¿Ahora me entiendes? — ¿Eso era una mofa? Aún así, Sakurai le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta, a lo que Furihata le golpeó con levedad su hombro. — Venga, Saku, estaré ahí para apoyarte, no te perderé de vista en todo el camino.

Por supuesto que lo estaría, así cómo lo estaría él cuando Kōki pasará por algo. Últimas sonrisas entre ambos y volvieron sus vistas a los infantes jugando. Kuroko se veía feliz a pesar de cometer muchos errores, errores los cuales no habían sucedido durante su encuentro con Seirin a mediados de la Inter High y Winter Cup. Ogiwara marcó mucho en su vida, o eso parecía por la sonrisa brillante de el par. Quizá fue ese castaño el quién le ayudó a Kuroko con sus pase, se notaba la atención que ponía en esos ojos celestes cuando el otro le explicaba sus movimientos erróneos y cómo mejorarlos.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron cuando Ogiwara posó su mano en el hombro del chico fantasma, tal y cómo Kasamatsu lo hizo con anterioridad. Eso le trajo una duda. Si el ex capitán de Kaijō pudo tocar a Kuroko, ¿por qué Kagami no? Aún lo recordaba, cómo la mano del ace de Seirin había atravesado la mejilla del castaño cómo si de un holograma se tratara.

— E-Esto está mal... — Murmuró por inercia. Se enderezó en su lugar, con la vista aún posada en los niños que todavía jugaban entre risas, luego bajó sus ojos hacia Kagami atento, analizando la escena que se le presentaba y, quizá, asimilando casa sentimiento que tenía Kuroko.  
— ¿Qué está mal?

Preguntó Furihata con el tono tan obvio de curiosidad, Sakurai había estado frunciendo el ceño y eso le recordaba a cuando enfrentó a su capitán pero... No estaba Hyūga ahí. El castaño ignoró su pregunta y casi desesperadamente buscó a Himuro con la mirada, cuándo lo encontró bastó un segundo para que Kōki lo viera bajar las bancas y correr a su dirección. Todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Kagami lo hizo pero éste volvió la mirada a su pequeña sombra.

— ¡Himuro-San! Hay algo raro en todo esto... — Y si no fuera por la seriedad en la voz del escolta de Tōō, Himuro no se habría sentado correctamente. Para ese momento, Kasamatsu y Takao ya se acercaban para escuchar con más atención la platica. Sinceramente, ese tono tan serio les había llamado la atención, y no querían estar más aburridos en la espera de que Kagami terminara.  
— ¿Qué sucede?  
— ¿Recuerda cuándo Kasamatsu-San tocó el hombro de Kuroko? Kagami no pudo tener contacto con Ogiwara al intentar tocarle la mejilla. Eso no es nada lógico, ¿sabes?  
— Quizá sólo fue un error de programación...  
— ¿Qué crees que es esto, Takao? ¿Un videojuego? — Le preguntó, y el tono irónico en la voz de Kasamatsu nunca debía hacer falta. El azabache de Shūtoku suspiró y bajó de la bancas seguido del mayor.  
— Nunca dije que fuera un videojuego, pero si esto es cómo una clase de emisión, el destino debe tener todo listo, tal y cómo un guión de televisión o una programación.  
— No lo creo... — Murmuró Himuro, llevando su índice y pulgar a su mentón.

Las cosas con el destino no se manejaban de esa forma, o al menos eso creía Himuro. Y no es que fuera un experto, pero a diferencia de los demás, él y Sakurai eran los que más sabían al respecto. No era cómo su pudieras manejar un programa de televisión, si algunas cosas no podían hacerse eran por algo; todo debía tener sentido en ese ambiente. Trataba de hallarle tal sentido a lo que Sakurai le contó y por desgracia había pasado desapercibido durante ese tiempo. Yukio logró contacto con el fantasma de Seirin, sin embargo Kagami no obtuvo resultado cuando intentó algo parecido con el castaño. Era extraño, cómo todo en ese momento. Su expresión podría demostrar desinterés, pero su ceño perfectamente fruncido mostraba otra cosa. Después de unos minutos, dónde el silencio entre los cuatro había reinado y la mirada curiosa de Furihata se enfocó en ellos, el de flequillo se levantó y caminó hacia la dirección de su hermano.

Era la única forma de probar su teoría, y Kagami el único en poder ayudarle. Su diestra tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y casi por obligación éste se levantó de las bancas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tatsuya?  
— Necesito tu ayuda. — Comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia los niños que ahora se divertían hablando mientras saboreaban sus paletas. — Ve allá y toca a Kuroko.  
— ¿Qué? — Pronunció incrédulo, ¿acaso no habían dicho antes que cualquier acción suya podría perjudicar en las acciones de sus parejas?  
— Lo que oíste. Ve y hazlo. — Declaró, sin siquiera dignarse a verlo.  
— P-Pero... — Hizo fuerza –No mucha– para detenerse antes de llegar a los niños. — ¿No habías dicho que no debemos interferir? ¡Hasta Sakurai lo dijo! — ''Taiga si puede ser distraído cuándo quiere'' pensó Himuro al tiempo en que se giraba a verlo.  
— ¿Tan rápido olvidas que no pudiste tocar a Ogiwara? ¿Cómo explicas que Yukio si pudo tocar a Ttetsuya y tú no hiciste lo mismo con su amigo?  
— Tal vez sólo no puedo tocarlo a él y ya está. — Ah, su voz tan despreocupada le daban a Tatsuya ganas de golpearlo. Sí, para aquel azabache las cosas de ese estilo eran muy importantes.  
— Entonces ve y pruebalo, toca a Tetsuya.  
— ¡Qué no lo haré! ¡No quiero interferir en nada!

Las miradas firmes que se dedicaron dijeron todo. Himuro estaba decidido a que Kagami intentara hacer contacto físico con su sombra y Kagami se rehusaba en hacerlo por ''respeto'' a la línea temporal. Kagami tenía en su cabeza que todo eso era un viaje en el tiempo, pensamiento que sólo pudo quedarse ahí cómo única opción al estar tan entretenido con los sentimientos de Kuroko. Lo encapsularon por completo, ha decir verdad, todo esos latidos desenfrenados y sonrojos que se dibujaban en sus propias mejillas cómo un reflejo del chico fantasma no le dieron tiempo de pensar otras teorías sobre aquel extraño viaje. A comparación de los otros, claro está, y por eso mismo Himuro se empeñaba en dar una respuesta fija a su teoría aún no conocida. Taiga no entendía la actitud tan repentina de su hermano, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que unas delicadas y temblorosas manos separaron ese agarre que los unía. Sakurai los miró fijo a ambos, y a pesar de su expresión un poco miedosa sus achocolatadas orbes demostraba algo de enojo.

— No es tiempo de pelear, ¿sí?

No era una pelea cómo las que presenciaba con su pareja y Wakamatsu, pero experto en eso sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían de igual modo. Himuro, aún con el plan de tener una respuesta a su idea sobre tal acontecimiento, dio un suspiró y desistió; sólo por esa vez. Kagami relajó su expresión y volvió su vista al pequeño Kuroko sin encontrar nada.

— ¿Dónde está Kuroko? — Hizo la pregunta más cliché. Volteó a sus lados, logrando observar de reojo cómo sus otros compañeros se acercaban a ellos. Pero nada, Kuroko no se hallaba ahí.

* * *

Podía considerar a Ogiwara como su mejor amigo.

Kuroko le había catalogado de aquella forma después de semanas jugando juntos después de la escuela, también porque al estar con él se sentía mucho más seguro de sí y podría expresarse libremente. Sus reuniones iban más allá de salidas a las canchas, ya se habían acostumbrado a salir a comer de vez en cuando o incluso uno de ellos pedía permiso para dormir en casa ajena.

Eran ocasiones en la que si la madre del peliceleste no les recibía con montones de películas para pasar su tarde, el padre del castaño los llevaba a comer fuera y se divertían un rato explorando el gran centro comercial antes de regresar a casa para dormir bajo las mantas de los Ogiwara.

Además de ser su aparente tutor en el baloncesto, Ogiwara se ganó con algo de trabajo la amistad de Kuroko. ¿Quién no batallaría para que aquel inexpresivo chico diera a conocer la mayor parte de su vida? Ogiwara se había ganado ese honor con días de dar casi monólogos enteros.

Era por eso, y por que la diferencia de personalidades era muy notoria y se complementaban de una forma tan... distinta a las demás amistades, que Kuroko decidió quererlo amistosa mente.

Pero nadie sabría que aquellos sentimientos de amistad crecerían hasta que su corazón diera pequeños brincos cuando recibía sonrisas de aquel dueño de ojos chocolates o que sonriera libremente y sin darse cuenta en dados momentos; en esos donde Shigehiro le felicitaba por su mejoría en el juego o le regalaba su paleta preferida acompañada de ánimos para seguir entrenando.

Y eso no era todo, llegó un momento donde no podía esperar a que el reloj marcara la hora de encuentro para salir y verlo con el usual grano de arroz sobre su mejilla.

Poco a poco, Tetsuya se iba enamorando de Ogiwara sin saberlo, apenas era un primer amor y él un principiante en esas cosas. Era bastante fácil confundir ese sentimiento con admiración.

Un día, mientras terminaba sus deberes escolares en un sábado, recibió una llamada de Owigara, la cual fue atendida por su madre y minutos después dirigida a él. El castaño le invitaba una vez más en aquella semana a las canchas y obviamente Kuroko no podía negarse ante la voz de su primer y aún incógnito amor.

Se apresuró a concluir sus tares y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba a él mismo camino al lugar de encuentro. Bastó poco para que Shigehiro llegara y en cuanto lo hizo dieron inicio a un One-One por la tarde.

Cuando el cielo daba a apreciar un hermoso color naranja y el clima pasaba de uno caliente y húmedo a un totalmente frío, Kuroko y Ogiwaya ya se encontraban sentados en las bancas compartiendo las opiniones del partido de hace dos días. ¿Cómo el equipo de camisetas rojas pudo haber hecho tantas faltas en sólo un cuarto? Vaya adultos, deberían ser más cuidadosos.

La platica iba bien, demasiado diría Kuroko, sin embargo la expresión del castaño se volvió seria durante un pequeño silencio; y el pequeño fantasma pudo pensar que trataba de organizar algo en su mente.

Era extraño. Hacía semanas que lo veía igual, poniendo ese semblante preocupado cada que dejaban pasar un descanso entre charlas. ¿Qué le sucedía? Obviamente, se preguntaba eso. Vamos, que era su amigo y amor no reconocido, y aquella actitud no era algo común en Ogiwara.

Así que decidió preguntarle. Se giró levemente hacia él y con voz decidida lo hizo.

—Ogiwara-Kun... ¿Pasa algo?  
—Ah... Bueno... Lo que pasa es que a mi padre lo transfieren en su trabajo.  
—Eso es algo bueno, felicidades.  
—No, no lo es, Kuroko. Me voy a mudar.


	4. Promesa

—¡Hace poco estaba aquí—expresó Kagami—, chupando esa paleta como si su vida dependiera de ello!  
—Eh... Kagami, no creo que sea necesario usar el término ''chupar''—Furihata le observó, sintiendo como una gota imaginaria de sudor se resbalaba por su sien al presenciar el rostro de confusión que formaba el pelirrojo—. Suena... raro.  
—No, Kō-Chan, raro es que de un momento a otro Kuroko ya no esté—dijo Takao—, y más si Tai-Chan estuvo todo este rato acosándolo con la mirada.  
—Es normal, ¿no? Después de todo es de Kuroko quien hablamos, el chico fantasmagórico de Seirin, quien se desparece de los demás como tal acto de magia.

De eso no había que reclamar. Kasamatsu tenía razón, y cualquiera de los presentes podría afirmarlo tras pensar un poco en los partidos que tuvieron contra el equipo de Gun and Run, incluso para Kagami y Furihata el que Kuroko se perdiera de la vista de todos era un hecho diario en sus vidas. Takao se sorprendió por lo que dijo, él había sido el rival de Kuroko hacía tiempo y el no notarlo sería algo ilógico. ¿No tenía la vista de halcón? Entonces debía ver Kuroko como fuera. Quizá y la situación comenzaba a superarle.

Himuro volteó a los lados, en busca de la cabellera celeste que tenía el antiguo compañero de su pareja y novio actual de su casi hermano. Aún estaba decidido a comprobar su teoría respecto el tacto inexistente que hubo entre el chico tigre y Ogiwara, y para ello se ocupaba de Kuroko, puesto que el castaño tampoco se encontraba en la escena; cosa que apenas notaban lo demás. Se había formado un silencio, el cual fue a causa de la búsqueda del chico fantasma en las canchas callejeras. Increíble que con el pasar de las horas, el día todavía estuviera presente en el lugar.

Takao usó su fiel vista de halcón para tratar de encontrar al chico perdido, Kasamatsu, Sakurai y Himuro intentaban con su simple mirar tener pista de él, mientras que Furihata buscaba como podía ya que su habilidad para ver errores ajenos y descifrar sentimientos a través de las miradas no funcionaba para esa ocasión.

¿Y si eso era parte de Mibuchi? O mas bien, Destino. Según recordaba Taiga de la historia contada por su pareja, fue una tarde, casi en primavera, donde él y Ogiwara tuvieron su último partido. Pensó que ya la había presenciado, esa tarde donde ambos chicos disfrutaron de sus paletas, esa que acababa de observar. Pero algo no encajaba, ¿dónde estaban las despedidas y la promesa que se hicieron? En ningún momento presenció aquello, así que seguramente faltaba una escena en las canchas.

¡Claro, Kuroko no se había ido definitivamente de ahí! Kagami cayó en cuenta de que todavía faltaba terminar el proceso de entrada a todo lo que sucedió en Teikō.

—¡Chicos, dejen de buscar!—gritó Kagami a los demás, quienes rápidamente se giraron a verlo y detuvieron la búsqueda con rostros de confusión. ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro Kagami cambiara de opinión en cuanto a su pareja? El pelirrojo se dirigió a Furihata—Furi, estoy seguro de que Kuroko volverá, y con ello Ogiwara también.  
—¿Cómo sabes?—cuestionó el castaño, pero en cuanto Kagami iba a contestar...—¡Cierto! ¡Aún falta que Kuroko y Ogiwara hagan su promesa!, ¿verdad?—Taiga asintió con una sonrisa, la cual fue acompañada por una tan emocionada como la de Furihata, mientras los demás les miraban extrañados.  
—Si se van a emocionar por algo al menos compartan la información, idiotas—carraspeó Yukio. La vena en su frente era un tanto visible. Takao alcanzó a tomarle del brazo para que no dañara a nadie, incluso le dio algunos golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Se hizo de tarde de repente, el cielo se nubló y un color anaranjado bellísimo pintó las canchas callejeras llamando la atención de los seis muchachos. Éstos se agruparon, tan sólo esperaron. Un cambió de ambiente de un momento a otro les pareció extraño, no había sucedido en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí.

—Himuro-San—Llamó Sakurai—, si no estoy equivocado, es un cambió de escena por así decirlo, ¿verdad?—Tatsuya asintió.  
—Taiga ha comentado algo sobre una promesa entre Tetsuya y Ogiwara, supongo que a eso se debe—contestó.

Fue poco el tiempo en el que tuvieron que esperar, sinceramente, ya que en unos minutos lo que parecía ser un resplandor proveniente de las bancas alumbró a los presentes, dejándolos sin vista alguna por unos segundos hasta que se dejaron ver dos figuras. Eran Kuroko y Ogiwara, intercambiando quedamente palabras.

El entrecejo de Kagami se frunció, estaba sintiendo algo en el pecho y muchas preguntas se formulaban en su mentes sin su consentimiento. ''¿Qué tenía Ogiwara?'', ''¿Por qué ese semblante serio?'', ''¿Está él bien?'', entre otras. Takao lo notó y no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede, Tai-Chan?  
—Es... Kuroko, creo. Está preocupado por Ogiwara o eso parece, se cuestiona mucho sobre la actitud que tiene—Takao observó mejor al niño castaño y distinguió en él un sentimiento, mas no pudo reconocerlo.  
—Quizá se siente mal o algo parecido.  
—¿Acaso no escuchaste bien todo lo que Kagami y Furihata decían? No entiendo muy lo que haya pasado entre esos dos mocosos, pero tiene que ser algo realmente malo si es que Ogiwara tiene ese rostro y Kuroko está preocupado por él—comentó Yukio.

Kouki se acercó al dúo de las bancas para apreciar a Shigehiro, y concordó con Takao al notar ese sentimiento, pero a diferencia del chico halcón es si supo entenderlo. Ogiwara estaba igual más de preocupado que Kuroko, y el castaño sabía el porque. Después de todo le tendría que decir que se mudaría, ¿no? A alguien tan importante como lo era el chico fantasma.

—Kagami, ¿en qué piensa ahora Kuroko?—Taiga cerró los ojos para concentrarse.  
—Se cuestiona por que Ogiwara está así. Demonios, Kuroko, siempre te preocupas...—murmuró. Himuro les veía en silencio.

 _—Ogiwara-Kun... ¿Pasa algo?_

La voz del chico fantasma hizo que abriera sus ojos. No se esperaba que preguntara, incluso Tetsuya no se lo había pensado antes. Le sorprendió, por así decirlo, ya que no estaba esperando tal pregunta.

 _—Ah... Bueno... Lo que pasa es que a mi padre lo transfieren en su trabajo._

Los labios del pelirrojo temblaron como un reflejo, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente por la acción empleada. No hizo más que apretar los puños, y es que Kuroko estaba sintiendo en ese momento como su mundo se agrietaba. ¿Por qué presentía algo malo? Tetsuya estaba seguro de que el trabajo de su padre no tendría consecuencias con su hijo, ¿o sí?

* * *

Kuroko guardó silencio por unos segundos cuando Ogiwara contestó a su pregunta. Era algo increíble lo que le estaba sucediendo a su padre, por lo cual debería estar contento y no preocupado. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que aquello no saldría del todo bien? Quizá eran cosas de su mente, malas jugadas y miedos que intentaban asustarle.

Así que hizo lo posible para sonreír, pero ni siquiera eso pudo.

—Eso es algo bueno, felicidades—lo dijo con toda la alegría que su ser pudo dar, para ser honestos estaba realmente contento con el señor Ogiwara, una transferencia no se la ganaba cualquiera. Sin embargo, aún seguía confundido por la actitud de su amigo.  
—No, no lo es, Kuroko—negó Ogiwara con la cabeza, antes de girarse a él. Su rostro de preocupación cambió a uno de tristeza antes de pronunciar—. Me voy a mudar, ya que se está terminando el bimestre cambiaré de escuela y es probable que no vuelva.

En ese momento Kuroko sintió como en su corazón nacía una grieta y un sabor amargo crecía en su garganta. ¿Ogiwara se iba? Demasía lejanía existía entre ellos con el estudiar en diferentes primarias como para que en ese momento se agregara una más. Kuroko desvió su rostro, pasando de los ojos café de Ogiwara al asfalto de las canchas. Su entrecejo se había fruncido levemente, como si su rostro no estuviera acostumbrado a ello, y su respiración se volvió algo agitada; cosa que notó de inmediato Ogiwara.

—A-Ah... No es para que te pongas así... ¡Todo estará bien! Sólo me preocupaba el decírtelo y el como ibas a reaccionar—le dijo. No quería que su amigo tomara aquella noticia de mala manera, se la había pasado pensando la manera de decírselo y de encontrar una forma para que el peli celeste no se pusiera triste.  
—No te preocupes, Ogiwara-Kun, estoy bien. Simplemente la noticia me tomó desprevenido—se defendió. Sin embargo, sabía desde el fondo de su ser que el término ''bien'' no era muy adecuado para el momento. Shigehiro se levantó con un pequeño salto y tomó su balón, botando un par de veces éste.  
—Juro que nos volveremos a encontrar, hagamos una promesa, ¿está bien?  
—¿Qué clase de promesa?—imitó el gesto de su amigo, ubicándose frente a frente con él.  
—Pronto entraremos a secundaria, ¿no es así?—Kuroko asintió sin ganas—Entonces, cada uno debe entrar al club de baloncesto de su respectiva escuela, lucharemos por ser titulares y tendremos un enfrentamiento oficial. Ese será nuestra promesa.  
—No creo que alguien como yo pueda ser titular, Ogiwara-Kun—la sonrisa que el mencionado tenía en ese momento se borró, y su expresión se volvió una seria ante el comentario, sorprendiendo a Kuroko por la actitud que había tomado.  
—Claro que sí podrás. Confío en ti, Kuroko.

La seriedad se fue y esa suave sonrisa, libre de preocupaciones y miedos, volvió a Ogiwara, contagiando a Kuroko, quien formó una ligera curva en sus belfos. Ogiwara sentía que algo faltaba, que debía hacer una acción importante para sellar el trato. No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que tomar el balón con su diestra y alzarlo hacia Kuroko. El pequeño fantasma no entendió a primeras lo que su amigo hacía, pero al fin de cuentas posó su mano en el balón, firmando así una promesa que desencadenaría un etapa de tortura para él mismo y Shigehiro.

* * *

Era un paraíso hermoso aquel lugar.

Una estructura bellísima hecha principalmente por cuarzo. Pilares de cuarzo, losetas de cuarzo, paredes de cuarzo, un cuarzo tan blanco como el azúcar o la sal. Lo único de color que resaltaba en ese lugar era una fina alfombra de color rojo sangre con detalles doras, la cual iba desde la entrada del recinto hasta unos escalones, subiendo por estos hasta terminar en un trono real. Lugar digno de dioses.

Y precisamente era eso, un lugar donde los dioses habitaban. Pero aquella habitación blanca tenía un dueño muy especial, dueño de todo lo que se encontraba ahí y lo que no.

Existían dioses, dioses de cualquier cosa, sin embargo como todo debe haber un supremo y ese era él. Un sabio viejo a quien no se le podía decir ''Dios'', por que simplemente no lo era. Una sencilla paradoja, ¿no crees?

Este viejo se encontraba en ese momento, caminando de un lado a otro frente un joven de blancas alas, quien yacía arrodillado sobre la roja alfombra.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto?—le preguntó el sabio al joven.  
—Como ya se lo mencioné antes, señor, es un simple karma—el viejo suspiró y se detuvo frente el chico, el cual enseguida, al notar la ausencia de sus pasos, alzó la mirada hacia los azules ojos del sabio—. Si yo lo sufrí, ellos deberían hacerlo también.  
—Estás desafiando las normas que aceptaste al venir a este lugar. ¿Sabes la consecuencia que tendrá esto una vez termine?—él asintió.  
—Estoy consciente, y por ello mismo acepto el castigo. Créame, señor, que esto no sólo es un karma, sino también una forma de ayudarlos.  
—Si bien mencionaste, ellos tienen dudas, ¿pero no crees que sería mejor que sus parejas les contaran todo? Puede que mienta pero juro haber escuchado de la mente de uno de ellos que era preferible esa forma, ¿tienes idea de cuanto sufrirán tomando en cuenta que en este ''juego'' todo es diferente?—el viejo sabio le miró expectante, curioso por saber la respuesta que le daría el joven.  
—Puede que sea una forma de ayudarlos, señor, pero creo que no entiende mis motivos al crear todo esto—el joven endureció la mirada—. ¿Tiene idea de cuánto pasé? ¿De cuánto sufrí gracias a sus parejas? Sé bien que ellos no tienen la culpa, pero quiero que, como yo, entiendan cuanto pasaron ellos en esa época—el viejo le observó por unos segundos antes de girarse y dirigirse a su trono.  
—Si te soy sincero, no comprendo bien tus argumentos—tomó asiento en el cuarzo frío, dándole la orden al joven para que se levantara—, pero dejaré que continúes con lo que quieres. Las reglas dictan que si un ángel se encuentra en pleno labor, lo más arriesgado sería quitarle su puesto. Además de que dicho ángel pudiera morir, si el trabajo incluye humanos y asuntos relacionados con el espacio-tiempo significaría la muerte.  
—Lo comprendo perfectamente.  
—Puedes retirarte.

El joven hizo una reverencia al viejo sabio y se propuso a salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera. Pero la misma voz que le dio el pase de salida le detuvo, mas no tuvo la decencia de voltearse a verlo.

—Espera un momento.  
—¿Sí, señor?  
—Déjame sin un pendiente... ¿Él sabe de todo esto?—la pregunta le obligó a mirarle sobre el hombro, con una sutil pero arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.  
—He sido lo más discreto durante este tiempo, él no sabe nada.

* * *

Kagami y Furihata observaban la escena con atención, y para su sorpresa fue tal cual como Kuroko se las había contado antes del partido contra Rakuzan. La promesa había sido hecha y, según Kagami explicaba, existían muchos sentimientos de por medio por parte de su sombra. Se entendía que ambos chicos tuvieron una amistad muy unida, que Kuroko admiraba a Ogiwara con todo su corazón y que no era capaz de darse cuenta del gran amor primerizo que le tenía al castaño.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, sentía unos celos enormes que se encontraban con un alivio gigante. ¿Qué significaba esos sentimientos encontrados en su pecho? Claramente era el egoísmo que abarcaba su ser al ver como la atención de Kuroko se la llevaba otra persona, persona que les ayudó a ganar la Winter Cup y que hizo posible el encuentro con su ahora pareja.

Los demás permanecían en silencio, siendo testigos de la escena que en ese momento se presentaban, y de vez en cuando se giraban para notar el entrecejo fruncido de Kagami y la seriedad en el rostro de Furihata. Ese momento debió ser crucial tanto para Kuroko para los demás milagros, pensaron ellos.

Kagami parpadeó un par de veces, la vista comenzaba a nublarse para el tigre y no precisamente porque éste estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Se estaba mareando, el lugar le daba vueltas y su cabeza comenzaba a doler con una leve migraña. ¿Por qué se sentía así de repente? No era acto de Kuroko, puesto que él compartía sus últimas palabras con Ogiwara. Entonces... ¿por qué?

—¿K-Kagami? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó Kasamatsu al notar su estado, llevando todas las miradas de los ajenos al pelirrojo, en especial las de Furihata y Himuro—Estás pálido...—Kasamatsu se acercó, obligando al más alto a pasar su brazo entorno a su cuello para tomarlo por la espalda, justo como a Kise después del partido contra Seirin.  
—Me siento mal...—jadeó—Y no es por Kuroko.

Yukio podía notar como el cuerpo del número diez se hacía más pesado, como perdía todas sus fuerzas y su rostro de iba volviendo más blanco. Incluso vio una capa de sudor que cubría su frente. ¿Alguna reacción por el café antes tomado o Kagami no lograba manejar la situación? Pensó que tal vez sucedería lo mismo con todos y que sólo sería cuestión de descansar un poco.

—¿Kasamatsu-San?  
—Estará bien. Quiero crees que sólo es un pequeño esfuerzo tras lo de Kuroko—de reojo vio al mencionado, quien botaba algo contento el balón que Ogiwara le había extendido antes.

Ni se molestó en mirar a sus compañeros, lo importante en ese momento era Taiga y en él debía enfocarse. De esa manera caminó hacia las bancas con el objetivo de que el pelirrojo se sentara y descansara, mas su plan se vio frustrado cuando Kagami se escapó de sus brazos, cayendo al suelo desmayado.

—¡Kagami!—gritó Furihata y Kasamatsu a la vez, acercándose a él junto con Himuro, Sakurai y Takao.  
—¿Bro?—Takao se arrodilló, tomó la muñeca y checó su pulso.  
—Su pulso es normal, todavía está vivo.  
—¡Claro que está vivo, su respiración es agitada!—se podía ver la preocupación en Yukio, en su voz, en su entrecejo... en el temblar de sus labios. Pronto, el azabache sintió como la manga de su chaqueta era jalada, y al girarse se encontró con un Ryō con los mismo síntomas que Taiga.  
—K-Kasamatu-San...

Otro más se le unió a Kagami.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué dos de ellos caían desmayados de un momento a otro? Takao se encargó de medir nuevamente el pulso, esta de vez en Sakurai, afirmando que él también se encontraba desmayado. El halcón tenía experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos médicos, después de todo asistía a un pequeño curso de medicina para tener cierta base en la universidad cuando sus estudios de enfermería dieran inicio; facilitándole así el trabajo a Kasamatsu y quitándole un peso de encima.

Sin embargo, otro se agregaba a la lista de afectados.

Yukio endureció el entrecejo cuando se percató de que Himuro masajeaba su sien en silencio. Por su expresión se dio cuenta de que también tenía una migraña o algo parecido, además de que estaba igualmente pálido. Sintió entonces como Takao se acercaría, pero le detuvo con el brazo sin decir algo.

—¿Himuro-San?—se oyó en voz de Furihata, quien ese entonces yacía a un lado de el azabache, entre Himuro y Sakurai—¿S-Se siente bien?—Himuro asintió a duras penas.  
—Mira, Yukio, quizá esto también pase con ustedes...—la voz de Tatsuya se oía frágil, temblorosa—No sé de qué manera explicarlo pero... 

Y no pudo terminar. Se desmayó al instante, cayendo justo en el pecho de Kagami.

Furihata se encargó de acomodarlo, al igual que Sakurai, para que estos no tuvieran consecuencias después de despertar. La expresión de Kasamatsu se volvió seria y pensativa, y aunque los otros lo negaran también estaban preocupados. ¿Se desmayarían? No encontraban razón para hacerlo, por ello se hallaban tan curiosos por la respuesta. Un silencio se formó en el lugar, incluso Ogiwara y Kuroko había dejado de hablar.

Silencio que se vio interrumpido por un sonido en seco.

Cuando ambos azabaches alzaron la vista pudieron ver el cuerpo de Furihata acostado sobre el de Sakurai. Sin darse cuenta, Kōki se agregó a la lista.

—¡Kasamatsu-San!—llamó, desesperado, jalando la manga de su sudadera—¡Faltamos nosotros!  
—Ya lo sé...—bufó Yukio—Cálmate.  
—¿Pero cómo quiere que me calme si me desmayaré? ¿Y si alguien pasa? ¿Y si piensan que estamos muertos? ¡Shin-Chan lloraría por mí!  
—Takao, qué te calmes...  
—¡Puede que sea tsundere pero sé que me ama! ¡Él no puede vivir sin mí!—¿Eran eso lágrimas de cocodrilo?  
—¡Takao, nadie pensará que estamos muertos porque nadie pasará por aquí!—exclamó Kasamatsu, tomándole por los hombros—Deja ya de gritar que me estás causando dolor de cabeza...  
—Kasamatsu-San... E-Estás pálido...

Fue gracioso, Kazunari a penas pudo ver la expresión de susto que tenía el mayor en su rostro. La vista se ponía borrosa, evitándole una buena vista.

—¿Qué?

Tan sólo se escuchó un golpe seco abarcar todas las canchas.

* * *

—¡Dai-Chan!~ ¡Date prisa, llegaremos tarde!

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas gritaba frente la puerta de una casa. Era adorable como esa chiquilla lucía una sudadera de conejo en color blanco, que hacía juego con una falda del mismo color que su cabello; incluso junto con ese puchero en sus labios y sus mejillas infladas se veía adorable.

—¡Si no te apresuras se irán!—volvió a gritar, obteniendo como respuesta que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver a un niño de piel morena y cabellos azulados—¿Qué tanto hacías, Dai-Chan?  
—Me estaba cambiando.  
—¡Pero si te dije que te veía en dos horas! Además, te dí más tiempo ya que se me olvidó mi celular...  
—Ya, Satsuki, ya estoy aquí—comentó con pereza, ignorando los berrinches que hacía la cabellos rosas. Cerró la puerta de su hogar y comenzó una caminata a las canchas de su vecindario—. Hay que darnos prisa, no puedo esperar a jugar—a regañadientes le siguió, pero sonrió con ternura al escuchar eso de su mejor amigo.  
—Dai-Chan, ¿después de esto podemos ir por un helado?


End file.
